Harry Sohma
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Kyo, on the brink of dying, accepts an offer from a wizard who has nothing to lose. Now Harry Potter and Kyo Sohma share the same body...too bad a god interferes and gives Harry a second chance to save the people he loves. How will Kyo affect Hogwarts?
1. Reflections

Many things could be said about Kyo Sohma. That he was rash, cursed and had no luck with females.

What no one ever said about him was his past. Kyo Sohma may have been cursed with the year of the Cat, but what people didn't know was that he CHOSE to be cursed. He was also a wizard, fully trained to use magic without a wand.

And his animagus form just happened to be a cat whose fur was the same color as whatever hair dye he had on. He liked orange, so sue him.

The only curse he had been stuck with was that weird form that came out whenever his suppression bracelet came off. If it meant he could leave his birth name behind, it was worth it. Even if Akito insisted on holding his real name over his head in order to keep him in the family.

Who was Kyo before he was Kyo? That's a tale best told in fragments, for he only barely remembered it that way. He had already forgotten his original name, even if his vaults were still opened under his new name.

The only reason Akito even let him remain in the clan was for a quarter of the money in his vault to bail them out after all. Kyo Sohma was the one who saved the entire clan from the banks.

* * *

He loved the sky. And he almost missed flying. But it brought back memories. Like Shigure whenever he did something to remind him of his godfather. He wondered what the idiot dog would do if he knew Kyo wore colored contacts to fix his bad vision. Tohru was humming a popular song while doing laundry, Yuki was in his garden, and Shigure was giving his poor editor another anxiety attack.

He wondered if the damn rat knew the only reason his precious garden survived was because Kyo made sure it lived. Yuki wasn't the one with the green thumb, if left alone he was sure to kill the poor plants. Who else would bother to buy fertilizer and not check the potency?

* * *

Yuki's annoying brother came by today, and Kyo almost made the same mistake he always made. No one in the family knew he could speak to normal snakes as well as cats. In order to get some sleep, he pulled a minor prank on the idiot.

Ayame woke up to find snakes in his futon. Normally he wouldn't care, but the snakes were too excited to get rid of. Something about a speaker in the house. Kyo wasn't bothered in the least, and got up to eat breakfast.

Tohru had a cold, so he made something instead. Kyo put out the breakfast, and went to the dojo for the day.

Shigure woke up early, and wondered who made the English breakfast. Tohru was sick, so she was out. Yuki and Ayame couldn't cook to save their life, not to mention do it perfectly, so they were out. And he didn't do it.

Which left Kyo.

* * *

He came back, irritated. Kagura wouldn't leave him alone that day. So when Yuki made an annoying comment about leaving the dishes for a sick Tohru, he was pissed.

"You should be glad I even know how to make breakfast properly, you damn rat!"

Kyo had hated rats for years, ever since his godfather was framed by someone who's animagus form happened to be a fat grey rat...which Yuki bore an uncanny resemblance to, minus the missing claw on his right front foot.

Which started a fight with Yuki, and he lost. He could easily win if he wanted, but he didn't like letting people know he was better.

Best to stay out of the limelight until he had to reveal the truth.

He couldn't take it anymore. A familiar face from his dark past was around town, looking for a black haired, emerald eyed man with a lightning scar.

The red head made a comment on his hair, and he resisted growling barely. Instead he hit the idiot with a bat bogey hex, and left.

* * *

He helped Tohru with the groceries, and told her to stay away from the weirdos around the neighborhood who wore mismatched clothing. When asked why, he mentioned the rumors that kidnappings happened whenever they were around. Which had Yuki walking Tohru home everyday until they finally left.

The spell had the usual side affect, and gave him old nightmares. One dreamless sleep potion, and he was sound asleep.

He really hated having to hide those. But the last thing he needed was for them to draw the worst conclusion and get rid of them.

* * *

A new English teacher came to the school. Hermione Weasly.

Kyo was on the roof before the introduction was over in the assembly. Notice me not charms were really handy in escaping. His invisibility cloak would have drawn her attention faster anyway. Knowing he would have to deal with the woman unless he did something, he made a special request with the school, and after taking a test was completely exempt from having to take English ever again.

He only needed the translation charm for the first month anyway. After that his magic automatically translated anything said to him in any foriegn language.

Yuki was annoyed with him, but he at least kept off school grounds during the final period of the day. Having no English classes ever again was actually great since he got out of school earlier. Less chance of Hermione figuring out what he did.

So what if the Yankee made fun of him in his absence from the class. Still worth it.

* * *

What were they doing here of all places? What did they mean, Dark Wizards were in the area? Did they take him for an idiot?

"Get lost. We don't need insane people spreading lies around here. There are NO Dark wizards anywhere near this house, so go away!" Kyo said finally, snapping.

Yuki and Tohru noticed he was fingering his bracelet, like he really wanted to take it off and rend these foreigners to shreds.

Wait, did he say wizards?

"How do you know about wizards?" demanded the red head.

'So he's still a complete idiot.'

"I happen to be fully trained, you moron. Do I have to call the Ministry to get rid of you? I'm the only one here, and I know for a fact there's no one else for another twenty miles. Hell, the nearest alley is twenty miles away!"

Cats were showing up everywhere. One looked a lot like an older Crookshanks. Then Hermione looked shocked. So that WAS Crookshanks.

Kyo looked at the cat, and said, "Get your owner out of here before I do something drastic."

Apparently Ron and Hermione still didn't understand Japanese very well. But Crookshanks understood. He started to claw the crap out of the two of them, and they were forced to leave.

* * *

He stayed up all night that night, putting up wards to keep magic users out. Everyone else could come in, but not the ones he had been avoiding for ten years.

Hermione and Ron got odd looks from Yuki and Tohru because they were unable to get in. When Kyo found out later that they were still around, he had enough. He shifted into his animal form, and ran to the nearest alley.

The Japanese Ministry arrived the next day and expedited Ron and Hermione back to England. The was even a restraining order against them, making it impossible for them to approach Kyo ever again. He had found peace, and he wasn't about to lose it so they could blame him for how crappy their lives were now.

There was apparently a new Dark Lord in England. So they never learned from their mistakes the first time? He didn't care if there was a new prophecy about him this time or no, he wasn't going to save them this time around.


	2. Past comes to haunt

He should have known his peace wouldn't last. Akito was going to call in their wager, so Kyo had to beat Yuki before he turned eighteen again.

So he called Yuki out over something trivial, and in full view of half the Zodiac, actually beat Yuki in a fair fight. The shock was palpable. Finally Momiji reported it to Akito, who agreed it fit the requirements of their wager.

* * *

Tohru was passing the bathroom with the mirror when she noticed the door was open. Looking inside, she saw Kyo standing over the sink with a contacts case open. He was taking out two contacts and putting them in the solution when he finally noticed her.

A pair of the clearest emerald eyes turned to her. She gasped in shock.

"Tohru?"

"Kyo! Are you okay? What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I've always had bad eyesight. I just got tired of having to repair my glasses. I finally broke down and bought colored contacts."

Kyo put on a pair of blue rimmed metal glasses, and went to his room to read. His case in his pocket.

Yuki had to do a double take when he saw Kyo wearing glasses.

"Why are you wearing glasses?"

"My eyes were starting to hurt from wearing contacts all day. I need to go buy some more eye drops before I can wear them again."

That was when he realized something else. Kyo's eyes had turned from brown to a clear green.

"Before you ask, I wear prescription colored contacts. My eyes tend to get remembered."

That was when Yuki remembered the description from the English people who were looking for someone with emerald eyes. Something clicked.

"Those English..."

"Were looking for me. Knowing my luck it was to clean up after a mess they created. Again."

Yuki decided to drop it. It was too early in the morning for questions. Though Kyo raised more when he did something to shut Shigure up without hitting him. He said something that sounded vaguely like 'silence'.

* * *

Kyo seemed annoyed that everyone kept bothering him about his glasses. Finally he had enough and went to the roof.

(Kyo later learned his actual eye color had gained him more members of his fan club. Even more than Prince Yuki, which thoroughly annoyed him.)

Maybe it was time for another journey. He file a leave from high school, and got his supplies ready for a camping trip alone. He was gone for a full month, and found things were the same as ever.

But his contacts were missing. When he finally found them, he knew he had to get new ones. Apparently Kagura tried to wash them with soap, and ruined them. Kyo cursed silently, and then reluctantly went to Hatori to get a new prescription.

When Kyo originally needed to get glasses, everyone took it for granted. After all, he had just come out of the emergency room from a major accident. The same accident that took Tohru's mother. Afterward he was slightly different. Like he would sometimes cock his head as if listening to someone.

Since he was the cat, they assumed it was the cats in the area.

Then his eye color changed, and he started getting prescription color contacts to turn them back. His hair turned darker in the right light.

Only Hatori knew something was up, so one day he confronted Kyo. Kyo actually took out his contacts and spoke in a voice that definitely wasn't his. It had an English accent for one.

"Who are you?"

Kyo sighed.

"I should have known it would be the doctor to notice. I always did have bad luck."

His mannerisms changed almost completely. But the one thing Hatori noticed was that Kyo seemed older, worn out. Like a piece of rubber stretched too thin and on the breaking point.

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Why are you in Kyo?"

"I was tired of my life. I felt a tug towards Japan, like someone was calling me, so I followed it. When I found Kyo, he was close to death. So I made a deal with him, and he agreed."

"What deal?"

"I would save his life if he let me share his body. In exchange he got a few more abilities and I got to escape my past."

"Why?"

"Everyone in England knows my name, and either wants to worship me or crucify me. I was so tired of it all. I was famous for something I can't even remember when I was in school, and I hated every minute of it."

"Who got the better end of this deal?"

"Kyo did. I'll only come out if he needs me to. Your precious family will get something out of it too, and it should arrive pretty soon."

Kyo came back, and looked at Hatori.

"I won't tell Akito unless something comes up and he needs to know. But I want to know what he meant when he said the Sohma family will get something out of the deal you two made."

Kyo shrugged, and Hatori sent him off to the eye doctor for his prescription. A pair of red contacts and cleaning solution (and eye drops) and Kyo was almost back to his old self.

What the Sohma got out of Kyo's deal was all their debt taken care of by a mysterious benefactor. Akito had no idea who pulled it off, but he suddenly found the clan having more of a say in important affairs. The Sohma had always been aware of the Wizarding world, but they had mostly forgotten it in recent years, and the magical world did the same.

But now they were forced to come together again, and this time the Sohma family had more influence for some reason. Especially in the British government. And they didn't have a clue why.

* * *

Years passed, and things settled down. Kyo was back to normal, mostly. Sometimes he acted out of character, but people tended to forget about it. So after he started living in Shigure's house, things changed.

Kyo was on the roof, remembering. But it wasn't his life he remembered, but his older brother's. Harry was always there after the accident, so Kyo just pretended he was an older brother. It helped that Harry treated him like a younger one, so it worked out. So what if they happened to share the same body now?

Thanks to Harry, he was alive today. Harry also helped him with small things, like when he was looking for something or on tests. He rarely used magic unless he actually needed to, and it worked out fine. The first time Harry showed him his past, he understood his need to escape. Harry had been turned into a scapegoat for those who should have taken care of the problem on their own.

So yeah, he wasn't going to let the magical world intrude on his world if he could help it.

Though the letter may have been a bit much. After Ron and Hermione came to Japan, he sent a letter to the Prophet saying he wasn't going to come back ever, and to clean up their own damn mess. He had his own life, and damn anyone who said he owed them!

So Harry was a bit vindictive? After losing Sirius he deserved it. Which is why Kyo let Harry use him to transform into his animagus form, a rare Shadow Wolf which could phase through solid objects, and take runs in the woods. They had a peaceful coexistence.

* * *

Remus and Tonks were on the run with their son. Apparently the Ministry expected them to succeed where Ron and Hermione had failed. Andromeda had already gone to another country, so there was nothing to hold them back.

Remus felt Japan would be a good place to start over. He wasn't going to look for Harry at all, since he overheard from Tonks what the Ministry planned to do with his other pup once he came back.

Force him to take down the new Dark Lord, then arrest him and throw him away in Azkaban. Harry was better off where he was. Tonks was taking over the English at the local school, since Hermione left the position open for her.

Which is where he caught the scent. It was fairly recent, and almost unrecognizable. But it was unmistakable.

Harry went to the high school where Tonks worked. But why hadn't Hermione found him if that was the case? How had Harry avoided her?

An orange (orange, really?) haired boy with brown eyes was giving him a once over. Something made him glad he wore a muggle outfit and left his robes behind. The kid went inside and left him alone. The wind brought the scent to Remus, and he stopped.

That was Harry's scent, mixed in with the scent of a cat and something else. Something foul. Tonks would know who the boy was.

Tonks had no clue who the kid was, since the only other boy matching that description had been exempted from her class before she even got there, and didn't show up for the assembly. Though she did mention a large fan club for an orange haired, naturally emerald eyed boy named Kyo Sohma. Seems his fan club out numbered the numerous Prince Yuki one.

* * *

Remus went to get groceries and met the kid again getting prescription eye drops and contacts. Apparently the kid knew he was there, and stopped.

"I know you're there. And I'm not going back Remus."

He knew? How? He looked nothing like Harry!

"I'm not here to take my cub back. Especially with what the Ministry plans to do with him. I just wanted to escape."

The kid turned to him. His eyes were emerald, though he obviously had his spare contacts on earlier.

"Harry?"

"I'm Kyo Sohma now. If you really aren't here to drag me back, then I won't tell the Japanese Ministry to take you away. Hell, they have a suppression bracelet for werewolves here that turns the wolf into an animagus form!"

Remus hadn't heard about that. He made a note to see if that was true.

"Until you can get one, I'll help on full moon nights. You know that private forest at the edge of town? Go there on full moons and I'll keep Moony from biting anyone."

Kyo asked if Harry believed Remus, and he said he did. So Kyo was willing to help the poor wolf on transformation nights. He idly wondered if Shigure could talk to Remus when he was wolf. Remus was in a clearing, and transforming. Still painful.

* * *

Kyo took off his bracelet, and transformed into the cat's true form. His scent carried to the wolf, who whimpered. Odd.

(Remus caught the scent of a dark creature nearby. He whimpered, then decided to keep Harry...no Kyo away from it. That is, until he realized the creature WAS Kyo.)

* * *

Harry was reminiscing more often now, and it bothered Kyo. Kyo loved him dearly, and would be devestated if the older boy left. He suspected it had something to do with the English coming to the town in droves trying to find him. They seemed to bring up old memories.

"Would you leave me?" he finally asked.

"Never. They would have to tear us apart. I would never leave my goofy younger brother alone to Akito."

"Then why?"

"I guess you could call it regret. People often wish they could do things differently all the time."

"If you could do things over, would you?"

"I would warn my past self about how badly he would screw things up. Like what happened at the Ministry with Sirius."

When they went to sleep, neither knew about the silent observer. Before Harry saved Kyo's life, he had fixed up a very old shrine that had been abandoned. He even left a proper offering to the god who's statue he repaired. Ever since then, people had been coming back to the shrine and leaving proper offerings.

He wanted to repay the favor. And now it had a way to do so. It was an old god with a lot of power, and happened to be a good friend with Time.

So when Kyo got the bizarre dream, he acted as though it was normal. Harry was there too for some reason. At least what he guessed Harry looked like.

Almost six feet tall, tidy black hair and clear emerald eyes, with an outfit matching his own. Harry once mentioned that his hair went everywhere before he started sharing his body. He also said he liked the difference. Harry also had a strange necklace with a cat on it. And his earrings never matched, one with a wolf, the other a stag.

_Harry?_

**Kyo? What the...?**

"Greetings, Englishman."

They turned to see a pavilion with drawn shades. A presence was behind it, and Kyo figured it had to be someone old, or someone with a love of the old ways. Who else would use the screens before people other than a Lord with old ties?

"I am..."

They never caught his name. If they did, they were made to forget.

**What can we do for you, Milord?**

The man seemed very pleased with Harry's question. Or at least his address. So he told them. Harry looked interested in the proposal, but had one condition if they did it.

**If I get sent back, so does Kyo. I will never leave my little brother alone again.**

"That can be arranged. As it is, in order to send you back and give you eight years, both of you would have to be together anyway. Otherwise you would be in a paradox."

Harry looked to him. His eyes said what he didn't dare voice. That it would be Kyo's decision whether or not they went through with this. Kyo thought long and hard, before asking the question that answered it all.

_If we did this, would Harry and I split?_

"No. What Harry has done is permanent so long as you two share a bond. His magic has formed a link between your minds. If either of you wants to separate badly enough, the bond will shatter and kill one of you. However, while in the past he can share his own mind and leave no trace of it behind."

So even if they went into the past to change things, Harry would always be with him. If it meant undoing a few things that had given him nightmares, despite Harry doing his best to keep the darkness at bay, then he would do it.

* * *

When they awoke the next morning, they were no longer in the room. They were somewhere else, a place that often haunted their collective nightmares. Privet Drive.

Only this wasn't the war torn place Harry remembered, but the hellhole where he lived for ten years. Seeing the day's newspaper, he read the date. It was a full year before he went to Hogwarts!

Well if he were actually back for eight years, best to make the most of it. Kyo allowed Harry to take over until they found a place to stay. He knew the time best after all. Kyo wasn't even born when Harry was his age.

So Harry found a nearby wizard, and asked for some help getting into Diagon Alley. He had left his wand behind by mistake, and all his money was in the vaults. The excitable wizard believed him, despite the fact that from what they could tell, they were only ten.

Kyo at ten looked about twelve. So while on their way to the Alley, Kyo had Harry ask all sorts of questions to fill any gaps in knowledge about the magical world. The tiny man proved to be a well of needed info.

After being dropped off into the Alley, Harry headed straight to Gringotts after fleecing a few drunks of several galleons in Knockturn. The denizens never looked twice at the obvious illegal activity.

So Harry walked into Gringotts to do an inheritance test. Imagine the goblins surprise to see two names and four parents!

He took off the contacts, and told the goblin what happened, and swore the small being to secrecy. All the goblin cared about was Harry's info about the vault being stolen from by his supposed magical guardian. Since the inheritance test proved beyond a doubt that not only was he Harry Potter but Kyo Sohma at the same time, they were at a bit of a loss on what to do.

Harry had the perfect solution.

Now in possession of three new vaults and half the gold being transferred to them under the name of Kyo Sohma, he set out to fix some other things. Like his gaps in defensive knowledge thanks to crappy teachers. He bought out several very useful books, and got a new potions kit. He debated on the broom, then decided against it. He could apparate if he needed to, though he had to make sure he still could in a younger body. Remembering the list of Potter mansions still unused, he had the Knight Bus drop him off close to the one with the stables.

Kyo didn't complain, since it meant he could go horseback riding. Too bad Harry never told him it was filled with Pegasi...and the family guardian who was temperamental.

* * *

The next month was filled with Harry and Kyo repairing the stables, and refilling the pantrys. The house elves there cooked all the meals, since they were usually too tired to do so.


	3. Muggle Movies

When one finds themselves in a mansion that they apparently own, one doesn't question their good fortune. Unless they had to make quite a few repairs in an adjoining building. And then use magic to make sure the repairs stayed that way.

But at the end of a very long month of fixing the stables, cleaning them and letting ALL the animals out for the first time in years, he was finally done. The house elves had kept the house in decent repair, but there was only so much they could do when the stable had finally succumbed to time.

For the first time in a week, Kyo was taking out one of the Pegasi, a beautiful mare with spots. Since he had never gone riding before, he turned to the mare and said, "I'm new to this, so I'll trust you, okay?"

Apparently Pegasi could understand humans, since it gave him an affectionate nip in reply. Kyo got on, held onto the bridle and gave the creature a signal it recognized.

It took flight, and Kyo trusted his ride. While nervous, he kept the feeling down as he enjoyed the flight.

The mare approved, and eventually landed with ease and took off at a trot. Harry and Kyo got used to the movements quickly, and when he put the mare back in the stable, he thanked it and gave her a big apple.

Harry was well aware of the stallion's eyes on him. Even more so when he came back the next morning for another ride. Apparently the Pegasi had talked to the mare, since the second largest stallion helped him get on by kneeling a bit. Harry enjoyed riding the Pegasi, and the regular horses who held intelligence.

The rides grew longer as Harry grew more skilled at it. Apparently a few of the horses were tricksters, that loved to jump a lot. He almost fell a few times. Whenever they did that, they didn't get an apple. The creatures loved him because he never hit them once, no matter how poorly they did. And he liked to give them fresh apples after a ride, or sugar cubes.

They had riden practically every horse except one. And that one Harry said was impossible to ride right now. He knew who it was, since it had actually tracked HIM down during the Horcrux hunt when he was seventeen. It was quite irritable that it had had a hard time finding him. It had no name, because each of the Potter heads had called it something different.

Harry had called it Black Wind, and that's what it went by.

* * *

The boy came again, and rode another Pegasi. He still hadn't come to him yet for a ride, which is what he was eagerly anticipating. He wanted to teach this child why it was a bad idea to act as though he owned the house that rightfully belonged to the Potter Head. Still, the child did treat him kindly like he did the others, even gave him sugar cubes.

He always asked his brethren how the ride went, and they always replied the same. The boy improves, and is kind. He forgives obvious mistakes, and never hits us. Give him a chance.

He would never allow the boy to bribe him like he did the others. But they were simple creatures, who loved the attention and the exercise. Add to the fact that this boy let the others run free in the paddock while he rode out, and he was officially their master.

Then the day came that he brought himself out. Finally he would teach this upstart his place!

* * *

Kyo wouldn't quit bugging him about the stallion. So he finally relented, provided he was the one to deal with him first before Kyo even attempted to ride it. Harry was confident he could ride the horse, despite the vibe he kept getting from it. He knew what the creature was planning alright. It had tried it the first time, when he was an actual greenhorn.

Time to show Black Wind who the true master was.

It let him on easily enough, and started off slow. But Harry knew to be wary, and jerked back a second before the Stallion tried to break in an all out run into the forest.

"None of that nonsense. I know what you're up to, and I won't have it. Any tricks will get you a bop on the nose. Got it?" said Harry, not impressed.

The stallion gave him a rebellious look.

"Don't think I'll let you be in control like I let the others. I know your tricks."

The stallion thought otherwise, and tried to buck him. He held on firmly, not letting go of the reins or panicking. Harry had picked this bridle specially for this particular horse. It channeled magic through the straps, into the mouth piece.

Taking complete control of the body, Harry began channeling his magic into the reins, as Kyo watched from the sidelines. The horse jerked, surprised.

_(This boy is a wizard? And where did a young foal like him learn to channel magic so precisely?)_

Then the horse recognized something about the magic. It was distinctly from the Potter family, with another mixed in as an afterthought. What was going on?

Harry stopped the horse, and got off. Holding the reins firmly, he brought the stallion to eye level with him, he spoke.

"I am Harry Potter, heir of the Potter family and the last of the Gryffindor line. Do you doubt my claim, Black Wind?"

The stallion stared at him. He had never met a Potter with orange hair and green eyes.

"I possessed this body in order to save the child. In exchange he has hidden me from those who would use me for their own agenda. Kyo Sohma is my brother and a part of the Potter family by right of blood."

The stallion used its powers as Guardian to look through the physical vessel before him. He saw two souls, bound together by free will. One was a young teen with orange hair and brown eyes. He had the body of a trained fighter.

The other is the one that concerned him.

Untidy black hair and emerald eyes, he held the aura of a battle weary wizard. He looked to be over thirty, though he was clearly de aging to match the teen. His scent carried the taste of the last Potter before him, James. He also held the stature of a seeker, with the characteristics of a natural born leader, who kept his men first and stayed calm during danger.

_'I accept you as Head of the Potter clan, and all magic it pertains to.'_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least now the stallion wouldn't give him any more trouble. He got back on, and bowed before the horse.

He decided to take a break from riding, and crashed on the bed in his wolf form. He could sense Kyo manifesting outside his body as a cat, and he snuggled beside the boy. He knew he was going to be sore in the morning.

* * *

Three days later, they went riding again. Both were proficient enough to chose a route to take. Which is probably why when the owl came with the letter, they dropped the run into a trot. Dropping off the letter, Harry took a pen and paper out and wrote quickly, sending it off.

Time to hit Diagon Alley again. He had been running low on potions ingredients anyway.

The choice on how to get there was tricky. He had the Floo locked down, and the only other wizard was a crotchey old witch. The Knight Bus was out, since he was practically out of available funds after buying last weeks groceries. And he couldn't ride that far on Pegasi, they were too noticable.

Which left Apparation. At least he learned how to do that without the horrible pulled through a tube feeling and the noise. Deciding to hit Ollivander's first, he apparated just outside the bookstore.

The first thing he noticed was that he was taller, and that most of the wizards were looking at him strangely.

He shrugged it off, and went to get a wand. Not that he actually needed it anymore, after the phoenix feather core from his original wand was absorbed into his body. Ever since then he was able to master wandless magic easily. It was just a prop to cut down questions.

Seeing his reflection, he realized he looked seventeen, which would erase Ministry trackers the moment he walked out of Ollivanders. But first, the bank!

A bag full of galleons later, he walked into Ollivanders. The old man didn't scare him this time, though he did have a flashback to when he was captured by DE and tortured. He shook it off, and said "I broke my wand and in need of a replacement. Without trackers, if you don't mind."

He went through thirteen wands before walking out with an ebony wand, thirteen inches with hellcat hair and an emerald focus. It had cost twenty galleons for the gem alone, but at least now he had a wand.

When Kyo entered Knockturn, he felt an abrubt shift in height. Finding himself eleven again, he shrugged. He walked through the rest of the alley buying all his supplies. His final stop was the pet shop, but when he couldn't find any that he liked, he left. Then he hit muggle London, buying new clothes and books. His final stop was an electronics store for music and games.

* * *

Apparating back to the house, he landed on the bed with a sigh. He was going to go back later, but for now he just wanted to crash while the elves put everything in their place.

Packing his extendable bag, he put it on and went to the stable for one last time. Black Wind was out, and waiting. Harry had come up with the idea of him turning into a raven, which was an acceptable animal.

His official name was Kurokaze, and he never rode in a cage. Kyo saw Harry's stick thin form at the pub, and approached him when he came outside the apothecary.

"Hi! My name's Kyo, what's yours?"

"Harry."

"Would you like to be friends? I'm off to Hogwarts, and I won't know anyone else there."

Harry seemed to brighten up. His first wizard friend, and he didn't even notice the scar!

"Sure! Want to come shopping with us?"

"Why not? I already got my things, but I suppose getting something else would be fun too."

While Hagrid was surprised to see Harry with another first year, he let it slide. Until the kid asked if Harry wanted to come to his house until school started. Hagrid tried to stop it, but since Harry got the okay from his relatives, there was nothing he could do.

Harry officially hated the Knight Bus. It was like a horrid rollar coaster, not that he had ever ridden one.

But he did perk up when Kyo offered to show him the stables. Soon they were riding, albeit slowly. At least the Pegasi were kind to Harry, despite being a greenhorn. Though Harry kept feeling the eyes of the raven on him for some reason.

* * *

Kyo didn't even mind the fact that Harry shared the king sized bed with him. But he was concerned with how thin he was. So he and elves managed to fatten Harry up a little before the train. At least now he wasn't skin and bones, and his clothes finally fit him. And the oddest thing happened when Harry tried Kyo's glasses.

He could see infinitely better. Since he had tried Kyo's spares, he let him keep them.

Harry didn't know what to think about apparating onto the platform hours before the train was due to leave. Since they took the last compartment, it was easy to put the trunk up. Kurokaze flew through the train, bored.

Kyo got to know the younger Harry quite well, like how he hated living at his aunts, how he was constantly bullied until he learned to avoid them, and how his living conditions only improved after the letter arrived.

Harry didn't know what to think about Kyo. Something about him made them friends instantly, like Kyo knew more about him than he knew about himself. He always said the right thing to cheer him up, didn't critisize him about his homelife, and even let him stay at his house, which was huge and had actual stables.

His horses were interesting, especially the ones with wings, which Kyo said were called Pegasi. And he was a half blood like him! But the thing he liked most was that Kyo treated him like an everyday person, even after hearing how Harry got the scar. Though his views on how the war went were the most interesting.

Like he expected the wizards to take care of their own mess, and not force an innocent child to shoulder all the responsiblity. So Kyo was his first real friend.

He even saw the boy from Madam Malkins. While he didn't like how he reacted to his name, he was at least civil. Kyo was friendly to him too, even mentioning how he liked the name. Draco sat with them, while the other two went to bully other first years. Which is how Harry made his second wizard friend.

Soon they were comparing the wands they had gotten, and Kyo's won for most impressive. Next Kyo brought out some of his defense books, which Draco read eagerly. All the purebloods knew the DADA job was cursed, so anyone with half a brain read the books instead.

* * *

Molly Weasly was given a specific job by Dumbledore. Show the boy who lived how to get onto the platform. Just one problem. Harry Potter never showed up.

Then Ron made the mistake of insulting one boy's friends, and getting hexed before the train left. Fred and George ended up being the ones to find Harry, and in the company of Malfoy!

So the year started on a low note.

* * *

Kyo loved the twins immediately, and didn't miss a beat when he shook both their hands at the same time. He even pulled one on them, pretending to have heard about them from the letter sent to all first years. The twins loved it.

Then when they walked out, a loud popping noise was heard, and their hair turned blue and bright purple. They looked at Kyo and said, "It is on."

Harry looked at Draco in confusion.

"What just happened?"

"Kyo has declared a prank war with two masters. He's doomed."

"Ah, but they need their wands to prank me. I can cast without one."

Draco gave him a look.

"Prove it."

"Expecto Patronum!"

Instead of the stag he had seen in Harry's memories, it was a wolf with clear features. A Shadow wolf.

Draco stared, his mouth wide open. That spell was highly advanced, at least N E W T level!

"Where did you learn that?"

"A werewolf taught me. I don't react well with dementors."

* * *

The train ride was peaceful, if you didn't count the fact that Kyo knew how to summon the wayward toad for the nervous boy. Kyo invited Neville to sit with them, and he accepted.

Neville mentioned how nervous he was, and that he was aiming for Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor is fine, but I think you might be a Puff. Why would you go into a house for those who are brash and don't think properly before acting? You should try for the Puffs, who are full of loyal and brave people," said Kyo.

"What about Slytherin?" asked Draco. He wanted to know where he stood with Kyo.

"Its for those who calculate whether or not a situation will benefit them before they act. Not much real loyalty, unless you have real power. But then again, if you're a fellow snake they will still defend you in front of others, so it's not all bad. Ravenclaw is for those who read a lot and calculate odds. For the real brainaics and geniuses, they have alliances, but no real friends."

Draco thought that was a fair descrition of the houses. It fit Slytherin almost to a tee, and he actually agreed with Kyo. He would make a good ally, no matter what house he was in. So an alliance was born between two light families and a dark one. Kyo was a neutral, no matter what anyone told you.

Kyo knew all about the sorting ceremony, and despelled any lies the upper years had said.

"All they do is put on an old hat that looks through your characteristics and tells which house you would fit best in."

"That's it?" said Harry.

"Pretty much. Though if it's indesicive you can ask to be placed in a certain house."

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry silently sat there for ten full minutes, before the hat finally yelled "Gryffindor!"

"Sohma, Kyo!"

**'So you are the mystery child who popped up out of nowhere? Dumbledore plans to use you. What's this? Two minds? And I have already sorted you before? Interesting.'**

_Send me to Harry. I want to make things right._

**'You are more suited to be a Lion than a Snake anyway.'**

"Gryffindor!"

Kyo sat next to Harry, in between the twins. Who silently declared a prank war with Kyo.

* * *

Kyo was the first one to lead Harry and Neville to the classroom, having asked someone where it was. Seeing the cat on the desk, he gave it a good ear scratch which had it purring. When Kyo actually asked where McGonagall was, the others looked at him strangely.

"Rowr?"

"So you're McGonagall. I knew you didn't own a cat."

The cat turned into the professor, who was actually smiling.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for deduction skills and being kind to animals."

Something everyone found interesting about Kyo was his ability to talk to any cat in the castle. Including Mrs. Norris. Filch loved him because he translated whenever Mrs. Norris asked him to. He was even the favorite of several teachers...including the secret favorite of Snape.

The strange thing was that Kyo didn't see the point in Quidditch at all. Which set Ron off. Kyo hexed him for being way too loud.

* * *

It had been several months into the year, and Harry had three people he could call friends. Kyo, Draco and Neville. And only one of them shared a dorm with him. Draco was friendly, if you didn't insult him or his family. Neville was nervous, but a real friend who was brilliant when it came to Herbology. Kyo...he was like the brother he always wanted.

He even protected him from Snape and Ron...who was irate since Harry had told him loudly in the common room that they were not friends in any way.

Harry didn't appreciate idiots who insulted others without reason, or cheated on homework when it was simple to understand. He really was infuriated when Ron acted superior over the fact that he had flown before with his many older brothers.

So imagine his surprise when Kyo outflew him with ease after keeping Neville from flying up. On his first attempt of riding a broom. Even though he disobeyed Hooch, he still earned points because he was sitting and holding the broom properly. Draco found a new reason to love Kyo. He one upped Ron without trying!

Especially in front of over half the school population.

That was one moment Draco treasured for months, when Ron lost it in front of every student as Kyo made a comment about space.

"Geez Ron, you're so dense you probably still wonder why there's no air in space."

Hermione happened to be next to him when he said that, as was Harry. So they thoroughly enjoyed Ron's reaction.

"There's no air in space? Then how do we breathe?"

Half the students in the hall stopped. He did NOT just say that, did he?

"You have got to be joking. You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? Why isn't there air in space?" asked Ron, wondering why the half and muggle born students were looking at him funny.

"Please tell me he isn't serious," muttered one of the muggleborn from Ravenclaw.

"I'm a pure blood, and your not."

All Draco could think was,_ 'The idiot finally fell to my level. That's it, I'm making muggleborn friends.'_

Kyo gave him a scathing look. Several muggleborn looked ready to lynch Ron. Half bloods turned their back on him...and Gryffindors looked utterly betrayed.

"Space is a big vacuum that is impossible to survive in with a specialized suit and an air tank. If you were to so much as leave the atmosphere, your head would implode and your eyes would literally swell up and pop out of your head."

Seeing the surprised looks from a few of his classmates, he shrugged.

"I've seen Total Recall at least five times. You know, the one with that guy who now runs California?"

That quelled the looks at least. Ron still looked at him oddly, like he still didn't believe him. Until Kyo turned all his colors to Slytherin ones. Draco howled with laughter. The colors refused to come out for a full week.

* * *

Which is when Kyo introduced the Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms to muggle movies. And the first one he played was...Star Wars. That was when three quarters of the pure bloods finally gained a respect for muggles...or at least their movies. He introduced Lord of the Rings to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

By Christmas Kyo was the most popular student in the school. And by extension, so were Hermione, Draco, Neville and Harry. Hermione was surprised to find herself within the popular group, as the bookworm she was just used to being used.

Not now. After a lot of help from Kyo, she finally got her frizzy hair under control. Draco turned out to be a big help, as he had experience with hair care products. Between the five of them, they were turning the support base for the Ministry inside out. Dumbledore wasn't pleased with Kyo's efforts to bring muggleborn and pure blood together.

And the strange fact was that it was working better than anyone could have realized. Who knew watching movies could change an attitude?

Harry was on the Quidditch team as seeker. In case he was unconscious, Kyo would take his place. Both recieved Nimbus 2000 from McGonagall.


	4. Stones and Curses

Imagine the surprise the students had when Kyo was actually _defending_ Snape after his robe caught on fire during the game, knocking down Quirrel. Hermione and Harry couldn't believe he was saying that Snape was actually helping Harry.

Kyo made a few key points in the man's favor, loudly.

Draco actually couldn't believe it either.

"All I'm saying is that killing Harry during a game is a very sloppy way to do it. And Snape isn't the kind of person to do it that badly."

Out of morbid fascination, they asked what he meant.

"First off, there were too many witnesses at that game, including people right next to him. And waiting until Harry was right next to the stand where he was, and chanting out loud? It would have been too much of a dead giveaway."

Hermione admitted he had a very good point. Snape was clearly not that sloppy, as demonstrated with his skill with potions.

Kyo continued, "Snape would be more likely to use a slow hard to detect poison that would kill you without leaving a trace, compared to whatever idiot tried earlier. And I sincerely doubt you've gotten on his nerves that much."

Another good point.

"Besides, Snape could have been trying to save Harry, while the real culprit was using a wordless curse on his broom."

Hermione had to bring up something everyone wanted to know.

"How on earth do you know this stuff?"

Kyo gave a strange grin.

"I watch a lot of CSI and crime shows. I have nothing better to watch some days."

* * *

So the next movie night, he had all the houses together in the great hall to watch the series CSI. Out of all the professors, Snape and Flitwick liked that show the most.

Snape loved the exacting science that the show supported, and Flitwick loved Grissom and his methods.

McGonagall and Sprout didn't like the fact that they showed dead bodies or blood. But the students loved it, especially since it took them into the minds of muggle forensics. It actually encouraged them to think, and the seventh years decided to change their career choices.

Which proved useful in an accident that left half the pipes busted from what looked like a massive dungbomb explosion.

Since Kyo knew a bit about forensics, he taught several people how to check fingerprints. Ron was given three months detention for wrecking the pipes, and all of them were with Filch.

_((Secretly the twins knew it was Kyo, as he was the only one who could have gotten his hands on those muggle bombs... He later admitted he flushed three cherry bombs down three toilets on different floors.))_

* * *

Things settled down...if you didn't count the fact that Hermione was convinced Snape was after something in the third floor. Her only clue? Snape got bit by a three headed dog on Halloween. Kyo snorted, and pointed out her lack of facts.

"First off, he could have been making sure someone wasn't taking advantage of the troll to steal whatever it is. Second, what would be so bloody important that he would willingly lose his tenure as a Professor and go against the old goat to steal it? Surely he could make his own, or buy it."

Harry and Kyo decided to stay for the holidays, along with Ron who was now afraid of Kyo after he insulted Hermione and made her cry. The twins loved the fake spider bit that Kyo pulled in revenge...though they did wonder how he knew Ron was terrified of spiders.

Kyo and Harry groaned loudly when they found out about Hagrid now owned a baby dragon. It was a few months before Christmas break, and Kyo had a brilliant idea.

"Don't the twins have a brother in Romania? Maybe he could take it. Or we could hide it in the forest if Hagrid can control it properly."

Which got Hagrid interested in training Norbert (the name had Kyo trying not to laugh) so he wouldn't attack students. If he was successful, then there was a good chance they could convince the headmaster to let the dragon guard the gates or something.

Imagine their surprise when Hagrid actually tamed Norbert enough for the idea to work! Kyo had a brilliant idea which the centaurs approved of once he asked them.

Norbert would guard the Forbidden Forest, except for the approved paths which Hagrid and Snape took. No sane person would willingly brave a trained dragon, would they? (Not counting the twins.)

* * *

Christmas came, and Harry woke up to Kyo shaking him with an insane grin on his face. Then he saw what Kyo had in his hands, and his jaw dropped.

Kyo had a big box with his name on it, complete with tacky bow.

"Merry Christmas Harry."

He handed the box to the boy, who tore through it and found...

The last thing he was expecting. It was a large book filled with pictures, mostly of a couple and a man with black hair and sapphire colored eyes. A few more had a tawny man with warm amber. There were several unfilled pages, but the more recent ones had Harry and his friends.

Harry looked at his best friend/brother, and gave him an odd look before tackling him in a hug. Kyo laughed and said the names of the people in the photos.

"The messy haired guy with hazel eyes is your father James, the blue eyed one is Sirius Black, his best friend, and the tawny one is Remus Lupin. Remus is a werewolf, but I'm fairly sure Hedwig can find him. The red head in the picture is Lily Evans. There's also one with her best friend, a Severus Snape."

Harry gaped at him. Snape? THE Snape which made his life a living hell?

"Lily Evans was Snape's first muggleborn friend before Hogwarts. Just because he was in a rival house didn't mean anything to her. The only reason he treats you so badly is probably because you look too much like James Potter."

Harry went with Kyo downstairs, and saw a large mound of presents for the both of them. Kyo took one look at one present and said "It seems Mrs. Weasly has adopted us. She sent us a sweater and homemade fudge."

Harry handed Kyo a present, which turned out to be a cat plushie. Kyo groaned, and gave Harry a betrayed look.

"I knew letting you in on my cursed form was a bad idea!"

Harry grinned evilly. Ron was eating a box of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans sent by Neville. Hermione had sent Kyo and Harry different books. Kyo got a book on carpentry (seeing as how he had an odd knack for it) and Harry got a book about owls and other birds. Kyo had ordered from Diagon via Hedwig and hoped Hermione liked her new pet cat. He included it's name and possible ancestry along with a book about magical creatures so she had a basic idea of it's abilities.

The twins got a book which had them stunned. It basically gave them tips on how to open a new wizarding business and a list of good contacts to get started. Harry gave them a list of muggle pranks and what they needed to pull them off.

(The twins later cornered Kyo and asked him why he sent that particular book. He smirked and said "I had a feeling that all your pranks were more than just to get people to laugh. When you're ready to start up the business I'll be your silent partner. Oh, and I know Moony's real name.")

Afterwards an unholy alliance was born between the Gryffin King of Gryffindor and the twins.

* * *

(INTERESTING SIDE NOTE)

Each house has a ruler which practically every student listened to. For Slytherin it was Draco Malfoy, and his unofficial title was Slytherin Prince. Neville ruled the Hufflepuff house as the Puff Prince. Currently Cho Chang ruled the Ravenclaw dorms as Raven Queen. Originally the Terror Twins ruled the Gryffindor commons as the Gryffin Kings, but they gracefully gave the title to Kyo with a loud party after the incident with the troll.

What does each house look for in it's unofficial ruler and judge?

The Puffs looked for fair judgment, a very good work ethic and it didn't hurt to love plants and getting dirty gardening.

Ravens looked up to those who love studying, researching and a calm head during exams. Good Grades a must.

Slytherin wanted a backstabbing, arrogant bastard who knew it and was damn proud of it. Several alliances with powerful families and a long family tree recommended. If it was pure blood, all the better.

Gryffindors allowed themselves to be ruled by those who display clear leadership abilities during crisis, good grades, several powerful friends and preferably really good looks. Originally people thought Potter would claim the title, but they accepted Kyo Sohma with grace.

The only reason the teachers allowed this distinction to continue was because the unofficial rulers of each house made their job easier. In general those chosen solved inter-house debates before most of it reached their Heads of house. It was also the best way to figure out who was going to be a great wizard later on.

While it was unheard of for the 'rulers' of the houses to get along, Kyo 'Gryffin' was setting a new precedent. Since he was friends with both a Slytherin and Puff, inter house fights in the halls were down. Another plus was that the Slytherin students have started to quit insulting muggleborn and half blood students.

(END SIDE NOTE)

* * *

Harry was getting into his presents, and loving everything he got.

Draco bought him a book of common spells, one of which would shrink his trunk without using his wand. The twins gave him a box of pranks to use on Ron. Neville sent him a plant which looked like a tiger lily up close. Kyo had also gotten him a plushie for the nightmares he kept having. It was a large black dog with blue eyes, with a collar that read Padfoot.

Hagrid gave him a flute and he gave it a try. Kyo grinned and said "You trying to call Hedwig?"

Harry laughed. Ever since he finally asked the twins what exactly the 'Gryffin Court' was and why everyone kept giving him a wierd look, he had been surprised.

According to Lee Jordan (and confirmed later by an irate Percy) each house had a court which served under the one who ruled the houses. The rulers had slightly less power over the students than a Prefect.

In fact, according to Percy, the only difference between the Courts and the Prefects was that the court didn't bother with the point system or detentions. They just used words instead. Everyone in a court in general knew how to talk rings around the Ministry.

It really came in handy for the Slytherin one because of the Dark atmosphere in the house. And for covering their own asses when they were caught with no reasonable excuse available.

Currently (and completely without his knowledge) Harry was apart of this court. According to the Twins (who while no longer in charge were still apart of it at Kyo's insistence) Harry was officially the second in command. Should something happen to Kyo, he was in charge. Hermione was on it too.

As far as Harry could tell, the order went something like this.

Kyo, Harry, Fred/George, Lee Jordan, Hermione, Percy and Ron. He had even figured out the Slytherin and to some extent Hufflepuff courts.

Draco, Blaise, Daphne Greengrass, Lythiel Moon, Flint and the two enforcers at the bottom of the Slytherin court.

Hufflepuff had Neville, Cedric, Susan Bones, and three others he didn't know the names of.

Ravenclaw had Cho, Mandy Brocklehurst and four others.

It still left him confused. But once he asked Kyo about it, the answer actually made him relieved.

The courts did nothing to try and one up each other, except in school work. They weren't out to get each other, and mostly just tried to keep students from hexing others in their house. In fact, their founder created the court system with the help of Salazar Slytherin in order to mollify the female half of the population. The main reason? (Which had Harry laughing and wondering why he worried about it.)

Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were afraid of the irate witches known as Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, who insisted the prefect positions were not enough to keep hormonal children in line. So they created a court system, which had to have at least one female in a position of power to handle the students.

In other words, (and the twins overheard this and started howling with laughter, then repeated it to the other courts which had them laughing too) Gryffindor and Slytherin were afraid of two powerful witches PMSing close to them.

Hermione had debated whether or not to slap him for the comment, then smirked instead. Kyo took one look at her and said "Unlike the founders, I know how to divert a female's attention."

Her predatory look almost made him flounder as she said, "And how would you do that, Gryffin?"

Kyo did the wisest thing, and held something up for her to see. She gasped, and almost tore it from his hands.

"Is this...?"

"The first copy of Rowena Ravenclaw's diary and a list of her own personally created spells?"

Hermione looked like she wanted to hug him until he couldn't breathe. Harry caught the look and started laughing.

"Don't hug him Hermione, he turns into a cat when you do."

"Only when a female does it."

"Or like last month when the twins gave you their flu," said Harry.

"And after I turned back I gave them a nasty case of dragon pox which refused to leave for a week."

Harry chuckled, "Remember the look on Madam Pomphrey's face when she heard you speak when you were a cat?"

"How about McGonagall? She thought I was an animagus like her until I did that. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack from it!" snickered Kyo.

"Though Dumbledore was really annoying about it. Why was he so dead set about taking you to the Ministry?" asked Harry.

* * *

(Back track to last month)

Kyo groaned. He hated being sick and stuck as a cat. Damn those twins! He was so giving them dragon pox!

Poppy Pomphrey tutted, and gave him something to eat. Harry, Draco and Neville had all come and gone since he was stuck there. Harry often came to visit him under the cloak, and kept him company. Like now.

McGonagall was amusing when she found out about his cursed form. And the look on her face was priceless when he spoke! (He heard a silenced click of a wizard camera and held back a snicker. Good work Harry!) Though he could have done without the lecture.

Finally he just told them the truth, that he wasn't actually an animagus and the polyjuice potion was definitely not the cause. It would have reacted badly to the other potions if it was. Then it all went to hell when Dumbledore came in, apparently wanting him to register in the Ministry.

Kyo growled.

"No way in hell am I registering. That stupid law only applies to Animagi forms. And I'm fairly sure Professor McGonagall doesn't turn into her cat form when she's sick or hugged by a boy."

That caught their attention.

"What do you mean?"

"It's an old family curse, alright? I get sick or hugged by the opposite gender and this happens. It's how I can talk to any cat in the castle. And even if I did try to get rid of it, it'll just be given to someone else in my family."

"Are there any side effects of this curse?" asked Poppy.

Kyo thought for a moment.

"I can't let girls hug me, I can speak to the animal I turn into, if I get sick or hugged, when I turn back I have no clothes for some reason, and as the one who has the Cat I get a second form which is bound by a bracelet made from the bones of the original Cat. But when I do let the other form out I'm in complete control over it."

"Any negative side effects?"

"Unless you count the reaction people have to the Cat's true form and me not being able to get close to a girl, no."

Dumbledore had an odd look in his eye as he said "We still have to register you in the Ministry."

"NANI? Are you insane? There is no freaking way I'm letting the English Ministry learn of the Sohma clan curse! Sure the Japanese know about us but they leave the clan alone!"

Kyo realized belatedly he said too much. None of the staff knew he was actually Japanese. And since he wasn't born yet he couldn't prove it.

Fortunately the excitement had an effect on his flu. It managed to get rid of enough to change him back. And like he said, when he turned back he had no clothes on, to his embarrassment.

Poppy simply waved her wand and gave him his robes. He gave her a relieved look. Then he glared at Dumbledore.

"Nothing you say or do will convince me to register in a country run by former Death Eaters. I know the truth headmaster."

Dumbledore went to grab his arm, and in doing so accidentally slid the black and white bracelet Kyo always wore off.

The effect was instantaneous. A creature with long ears, cold eyes and long limbs glared at him. The stench was horrible, like a rotting corpse. It was vaguely reminiscent of a werewolf with it's gangly limbs. It's teeth were pointed.

It was also wearing Kyo's clothes. Dumbledore dropped the bracelet in shock. No one noticed it vanish or that someone had crept up to Kyo...until part of him vanished.

"You can come out now Harry."

The cloak slid off him, and McGonagall saw her favorite student hugging Kyo, not bothered by the smell.

Suddenly the form shifted into a wolf with emerald eyes. That made all the teachers gasp, as they recognized the form in an instant.

_"Shadow Wolf."_

Before they realized what happened, they saw Kyo on the bed, asleep with his bracelet on. The last thing they remembered was discussing his odd curse and deciding not to tell the Ministry to avoid the headache. McGonagall and Dumbledore left, and Poppy waited until they were in their office and looked at the 'sleeping' boy.

"How did you modify our memories?" she asked.

Kyo gave her a look, and she held back a gasp. His eyes were no longer a warm brown but a stunning emerald that rivaled Harry Potter.

Then it hit her. It was the exact same shade and tone as Harry's.

"Care to explain?"

"Willing possession which resulted in merged souls. I was near death and a thirty one year old Harry was drawn to me, resulting in our souls binding together. He's like my big brother now."

"I can assume it was Harry who modified the other's memories?"

"Mostly Dumbledore's. It will be impossible for him to get them back. McGonagall might be able to figure it out, but we couldn't chance the old man learning the truth. He's ruined Harry's life enough. And the goblins are already aware of this, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Can I speak to him then?"

Emerald eyes shifted, and Kyo's body looked more haggard and worn, like rubber stretched too thin. His eyes were old.

"Yes, Madam Pomphrey?"

"Was it worth it?"

Harry seemed to think for a moment "Yes. And I would do it again in a heartbeat. Kyo was so alone before I showed up. And his family life was almost as bad as mine. The clan head wanted to lock him up for the rest of his life, most of his family is disgusted with him, the other cursed members mostly want nothing to do with him other than the boar, and only one person was willing to take him in and raise him like a son."

"So what should I do now?"

"Well I am interested in becoming a healer..."

Pomphrey stared at him. Did he seriously say that?

"And I was in the Hospital Wing more times than I could count each year I was here."

She groaned. Harry realized why and snickered.

"I was given a chance to change my past, and I took it with Kyo. We're bound together from now on and neither of us is willing to change that. Mostly we're going to try and bring the number of times I was sent here down."

"Anything in particular I should be warned about?"

"Second year the defense teacher removed all the bones in my arm after a jinxed bludger broke it. Idiot thought he could heal it and no one could stop him in time."

"What about first year?"

"Piece of Voldemort's soul possessed the defense teacher and went through me after I got past the traps on the third floor. I was in here until the day after the last Gryffindor match. I am not going down there twice and I'm going to make damn sure Harry doesn't either."

"Third year?"

"Dementor exposure and excaped convict who turned out to be innocent."

"DEMENTORS? Who the hell would be stupid enough to let them around here?"

"Fudge's idea. At least third year I wasn't sent in because of a teacher. Oh, and they caused me to fall from a fifty foot height during a game in the rain. I lost my broom that time," Kyo scowled.

"Fourth year? And Fifth year?" she asked faintly.

"Fourth year, resurrected Tri Wizard tournament and some idiot put my name in. I was forced to fight a full grown dragon, dive into the merfolk's part of the lake and go through a damn maze which had a port key in the end. Fifth year a total bitch called Umbridge used a blood quill on most of the students because no one wanted to believe Voldemort was back. I lost my godfather due to a Horcrux vision that Voldemort sent through."

Pomphrey was horrified.

"To top it all off, every time I tried to get a teacher's help I was either brushed off, ignored, or the teacher was the problem. I mostly blame Dumbledore on that front."

"Why?"

"First year he sent me to defend that stone which should never have been in the school to begin with. Second year he hired an inept teacher who spent more time talking about himself and things he stole from other more qualified wizards and obliviated their memories. Third year instead of pushing for an Auror force to guard the school he allows the idiot Minister to put Dementors at the gates, and they later attack students. Fourth year he forces me to participate in a tournament for students in their final year, despite the fact that as my Magical Guardian he could have contested when the goblet of fire spit out my name. Fifth year he kept me in the dark, then claimed he was trying to protect my childhood when it was already gone thanks to his half assed tests and claimed blood wards for my poor house placement. Sixth year he took me on a hunt for horcruxes and puts me in even more dangerous situations. Seventh year my friends and I ended up hunting the rest down and end up in a showdown where I died and came back."

Pomphrey was horried beyond thought. She could see from his eyes he wasn't kidding, if anything it was a scaled down version of the events. Harry/Kyo was tired, so she gave him a dreamless sleep potion and caught his amused look.

"Had to use these every time I used a spell. Had to hide them afterward just in case too."

* * *

The next day Harry confronted his brother alone, and Kyo realized how truly lonely Harry was when he was younger.

Harry-nii had warned him, but he had no idea it was that bad. Still...it was nice hanging out with Harry. After learning the truth about Kyo (but not being informed about his older self being bound to his soul) they were closer than ever.

Which lead Kyo to make an illegal portkey that couldn't be traced by the ministry or Dumbledore. Now all Harry had to do to escape the Dursley was say 'Zodiac' and the necklace would immediatly take him to Kyo. Blood portkeys were almost impossible to make and highly restricted.

Draco loved it. Which is why he was given one as well when he sheepishly mentioned the atmosphere at Malfoy Manor.

Kyo hated the finals, even if Harry-nii gave him more help. (To keep from getting them confused, he called the older soul either Harry-nii or Prongslet.) He noticed Harry was wincing and rubbing his scar a lot, so he asked "What's wrong? Mione's study program about to make your brain implode?"

Harry shook his head, "My scar is burning."

Kyo looked at him, "Would you like it to stop?"

Harry looked at him and said "You know how? Because it's really distracting...and it hurts a lot."

Kyo gently had Harry sit down, and checked that they were alone.

"I know something that will help, but you have to trust me."

Emerald eyes looked into his showing complete and utter trust. Harry could tell that Kyo would do everything in his power to protect him, like an older brother. He would never willingly hurt him. He nodded.

"Close your eyes for a minute. This might feel a bit weird at first but it will get rid of the pain."

Emerald eyes closed, and he felt Kyo's hand on his shoulder. Then, a presence in his mind. But it was comforting and familiar. It held no intent to harm, only to help. He dropped his defenses, and allowed it in.

Suddenly the pain was gone, leaving only a warm feeling of safety like when he woke curled up to Kyo.

He opened his eyes...and saw emerald staring back at him. Harry held back a gasp...those eyes stared back at him from the mirror every morning.

"Feel better?"

Harry waited, then nodded happily! The pain was gone!

* * *

The next day was spent with Ron and Hermione convinced that Snape was trying to steal some stone which Dumbledore had put in the castle. Kyo hit them both with a stunner, and told Harry point blank that he would deal with this stone, if it existed. It was after the finals, and he sent both students to the Hospital Wing. Pomphrey was willing to keep them there long enough for him to do what he had to do.

He came back an hour later with a blood red stone which he decided to keep. Hermione and Ron were annoyed he did that to them, so he neglected to tell them about the stone.

They still went down to the room and were stuck inside the potion trap with no exit. Kyo just gave them a look before laughing his ass off when he thought about the incident. Hermione just glared at him...until he gave her a rare one of a kind book to pacify her.

Still...it was annoying that they didn't win the cup. But thanks to Kyo, Hufflepuff won for the first time in nearly a century. Slytherin was in third place with Gryffindor in last. Gryffindor almost got third thanks to Harry winning the Quidditch cup for the lions, but it was lost by a margin of five points. Not bad, but not good either. McGonagall was just happy that they won the cup and that Slytherin didn't dominate this year.

Hagrid gave Harry a large book filled with stories about his parents, all from people who knew them during their school years. Apparently Kyo had filled the gamekeeper in on the fact that he gave Harry a photo album already. Harry still loved it, and thanked the man with a hug.

He sat with Kyo on the way back. Draco, Hermione and Neville were quietly plotting for next year. Hogwarts was doomed.

Kyo noticed Harry had something on his mind and said, "What is it?"

"Back when my scar was hurting and Mione wanted to go after the stone...I saw your eye color change. It looked exactly like mine did."

Kyo sighed.

"I know. I had to do something to help you with that scar. And there was no way I was going to let you go half assed after a stone that Voldemort wouldn't have been able to get anyway. But I can't tell you just yet what I did. I will eventually, but not now."

"Okay. I trust you big brother."

"On that happy note, I suggest you come up with questions for ol' Moony. I invited him to stay at the mansion and he accepted. He knew your parents really well."

Harry grinned. Moony not only accepted, he agreed to become Kyo's unofficial magical guardian to avoid questions. And to top it all off, Kyo knew a way to help with his furry problem, as he called it.

Harry saw his first look at Remus Lupin. Tawny haired, with warm open amber eyes and a worn smile. He had several gray hairs from stress.

Kyo smirked and said "Oi! Moony!"

Fred and George almost got whiplash at the sound of his old nickname. They went up to Kyo and said "THE _Moony_?"

Kyo grinned.

"Yup. Fred, George, meet Moony, one of the last remaining Marauders."

Remus was surprised when the twins began bowing saying they weren't worthy. Seeing his flummoxed look he felt he had to explain.

"These two are the Terror Twins, aka the second generation of Maruaders. They've picked up your old mantel of pranking."

Remus groaned in horror.

* * *

Remus couldn't believe what had happened to him the past two months.

First was that odd owl from a boy he had never heard of who apparently knew a lot about him. (Like the fact that he was an almost tame werewolf who went by the name of Moony.) Then the boy happens to mention his Pup, and now he was the magical guardian of the boy who turned his world upside down.

To top it all off...he had no idea how it all happened!

**(Potter Mansion)**

The first thing Kyo did when he entered was greet the elves. They swarmed him, all the while he was laughing. Remus stood back amused. Clearly his new charge liked house elves and other magical creatures.

Kyo let the elves put his trunk up, then went with Remus to the living room.

"How does twenty questions sound?"

Remus looked at him absolutely amused.

"First off, how did you know my nickname was Moony?"

_'Harry-nii, you want to take it from here?'_

**Sure furball.**

Remus turned from amused to shocked as Kyo removed his contacts and emerald eyes shone from behind them...emerald eyes the same shade and hue as Lily Evans.

"The same way I know Sirius Black is Padfoot and James Potter was Prongs. You two told me. Sirius is innocent by the way. Peter was the traitor."

"How?"

"They switched secret keepers, and they didn't know whether you were the traitor. How were they to know that the rat was the one who betrayed them?"

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. This was giving him a massive headache. He felt something put in his hand, and realized it was a potion. Kyo was giving him the amused look now.

"I know it's a lot to take in. Which is why I brewed this for when we met."

"Who are you really?"

Kyo gave him a smirk that belonged on James or Sirius.

"Kyo Sohma. Physically at least. Spiritually I'm both Kyo and Prongslet."

Remus stared.

"You heard me right Moony. Do you want the full version or the cliff notes?"

"Full...after the potion."

Kyo had the elves bring dinner, and he explained all he could about what happened. Remus asked certian questions that would normally have made him falter, but Harry was in full control. He expected Remus to ask them.

Finally Remus asked "Why me? Why not Dumbledore?"

Kyo scowled.

"Dumbledore did a half assed job of making me his golden boy the first time. First time around, I had no idea of the Courts, or that I was the unofficial Gryffin King. Hell, he sent me back to the Dursley family every year claiming blood wards, when I was in more danger from that damn family then from the Death Eaters!"

Remus conceded the point, then worried about his furry problem.

Kyo sighed, then said "Try not to freak out about this Remus. Kyo is under a generation curse which affects thirteen people of the Sohma clan. It is irreversible, and he got the one most hate. He turns into a cat when hugged by a girl or his body gets sick. But because he got the year of the Cat, he got the Cat's true form. Which I highly doubt a werewolf could infect."

Remus stared at him incredulous.

So he removed the bracelet and allow the cat's true form out.

Once he got over the initial shock, he hugged the boy. So Kyo Sohma was under a curse he couldn't control as well. The only difference was that he could at least somewhat control the change.

Kyo turned back, and saw that Remus accepted him for what he was. Kyo already accepted the fact that Remus was a werewolf a long time ago. He actually felt a kindred spirit in the wolf, which is why he agreed to make him their magical guardian.

They were in the mansion less than three days before Kyo was flattened by Harry and his things.

"OOMPH!"

"Ow..."

And damn Remus for laughing at them!


	5. Pranks and Challenges

Aside from Harry learning more about his parents than he ever hoped, things were downright calm in the Potter mansion.

Even if he still didn't hear from his friends.

Or the fact that he had an uncle who was a werewolf. (Hey, his brother could turn into a monster when his bracelet came off, so who was he to judge?)

Kyo helped him get over not hearing from anyone by teaching him martial arts. Something that even caught Remus' interest. Soon the three devoted evenings before bed to practice. Draco popped by one night, after activating his port key when he got tired of listening to his father complain about the raids.

Which lead to Harry catching the blond up on their hand to hand combat lessons. Draco was originally worried about the werewolf, but he dropped it pretty quick. Remus was nothing but friendly, despite the fact his last name was Malfoy.

He even admitted to knowing a few spells that even Draco had never heard of...which were clearly dark in nature.

Aside from Snape arriving (mostly because Lucius could really get on his nerves when he whined) and being surprised at finding Draco with a certain werewolf, nothing much happened. Draco did have to go back to his mansion, because his mother would be a real snit if he didn't.

Still, he promised to meet them at Diagon for school shopping.

* * *

Kyo decided it was high time to bug the twins, and even sent a floo call to Fred. Mama Weasly would be waiting for them to arrive.

Kyo would share the room with Ron and Harry with the twins. (The only Weasly he was not looking forward to was Ginny. Damn fangirls.)

Remus made sure they got to the house okay before going out.

Much to the twins delight, Kyo was promptly hugged by their mother, resulting in a lot of smoke and a talking cat.

Kyo scowled, then scratched them good. Still, he had to admit it wasn't that bad once he changed quickly and explained the situation to Mrs. Weasly...who promptly screeched at her twin sons for the trick.

When he saw Ginny for the (first time in this body) he was of two minds.

One, he wouldn't mind being her friend if he could get her away from her obsession over the boy who lived. She was a brilliant witch who had a bit of a temper and a natural knack for hexes.

On the other hand...she was part of the plan that lead to him leaving the wizarding world in the first time around, and a key player in Dumbledore's move to control him. So he had to be careful of what he said.

However his main concern was to get her to drop her fangirl fantasies. And he had a really good idea how to start.

Prongslet reluctantly admitted to Kyo a while ago that he had absolutely no interest in girls. Which would have Kyo worried if he didn't know how much Prongslet valued family and friendship. He would never do anything which would drive Kyo away.

So he suspected Harry was the same way. If anything, there was a way to tell by the time he turned into a teenager.

* * *

When they went to Diagon, Harry and Kyo headed straight to the bank to withdraw funds. Mrs. Weasly went with them, and they quickly refilled their funds.

Kyo's first stop was the pet shop. Harry followed, fascinated. Kyo eventually came out with a new cat, only it was really weird since it had two tails. Harry came out with a new pet too, a snake.

Next stop was the basic supplies, and a new set of robes. Then, the bookshop.

Kyo was so not looking forward to this part. Gilderoy Lockhart was a glorified idiot. He saw Draco early on, and dragged Harry to him instead of standing still.

"Hey Slither Prince!" called Kyo.

Draco looked up from the book he had been reading and replied, "Gryffin King."

Kyo saw a woman who looked remarkably like him, and a man with platinum blond hair.

He nudged Harry in the direction of them and whispered what he should say to the woman. Harry took the hint and said loud enough for her to hear, "Hey Dray, you never mentioned you had a hot older sister accompanying you today!"

Apparently Draco caught on to what Kyo was trying to do and grinned.

Narcissa was by no means a fool. She knew that the orange haired boy had told the black one to say that. Didn't mean she couldn't preen though. Lucius figured out what the first boy had done and approved. He clearly knew when to flatter people.

"Introduce us to your...friends Draco," said Narcissa.

"Mother, this is the Gryffin King, Kyo Sohma. The boy next to him is his surrogate brother, Harry Potter."

Harry made a show of looking at her closely before saying, "Are you sure she's your mother Dray? She looks way to young to have given birth to you!"

Narcissa beamed at him.

"Yeah, she doesn't look a day over twenty to me," piped Kyo.

Draco grinned. Clearly Kyo knew his mother loved flattery, even when it was clear she was his mother. Now all he had to do was get on his father's good side and he'd be set.

Kyo continued on like that, and even said a few things which put him in the elder Malfoy's good books. Namely mocking a Weasly.

"I'm not saying they aren't great for a Light family, but Ron is clearly the only one of the lot with no brains and all brawn. The twins at least have a brain between them, as shown by the fact that they get away with half the crap they pull. Percy must have a flobberworm stuck up his bum, because that's the only excuse I can think of for his anal retentaveness. Mother Weasly is like a damn harpy."

"And the Weasly Patriarch?" questioned Lucius. He already approved of Kyo and by extension Harry.

"I haven't been around him enough to make a fair assessment...aside from the fact that he should read more instruction manuels before messing with muggle technology. Honestly, who doesn't know what a rubber duck is?"

Kyo immediately went to the defensive section of the store, picking more useful books, and passing a few to Harry. Draco took the hint, and soon they were prepared for the year.

Gilderoy Lockhart was a bit annoyed. He was sure that Harry Potter and Kyo Sohma would be here today, after all his contact in the school said they would be. Then he spotted the distinct orange hair on the second floor.

How on in Merlin had they avoided his detection? Especially with that hair?

Kyo bought everything they needed and they avoided Lockhart's little attempts at a photo together with some difficulty.

Until the man in question grabbed him and Harry. He spotted Neville nearby and said loudly "Why are you only taking a picture with the Gryffindor Court? Do you not like Hufflepuff or Slytherin?"

Kyo had diverted attention perfectly. He actually saw the twins snicker a bit. If Lockhart continued to force them into a photo he would get bad press, since Kyo's question made it look like the man was clearly biased to Gryffindor. It would spell disaster for him if he went to Hogwarts with such press. The students would eat him alive!

So now Draco and Neville were in the picture as well.

(Nevilla actually thanked Kyo for including him.)

Lucius slipped a book into Kyo's cauldron, and Kyo winked at him. He knew exactly what the thing was, and how to get rid of it.

* * *

Harry groaned as he and Kyo missed the train. Kyo on the other hand cursed so violently that passerby stared at him in horrified shock.

Kyo dragged Harry and their things outside, then held out his wand.

BANG!

A very bright purple bus, proclaiming the Knight Bus, appeared. Harry groaned in horror.

"Hullo Stan and Ernie. We need a ride to Hogsmeade. Harry, you mind if I borrow Hedwig so I can at least warn McGonagall and Snape?"

"Sure."

Hedwig was off with two notes, one for Snape and the other for their head of house. Kyo then helped Stan load their things onto the bus, and they barreled off to the village.

Soon they arrived at Hogsmeade station, and Kyo waited patiently for the teachers. McGonagall came up, irate with Snape.

"Why did we have to learn through an owl that you took the bus?"

"The platform was blocked for some reason, and I didn't want the normal folk to start wondering why a pair of boys were standing with trunks and an owl waiting for adults for an hour. It would have brought up questions," said Kyo reasonably.

Even Snape reluctantly admitted he had a point. Since they arrived without breaking the statute of secrecy and within reasonable means, they were mostly let off.

* * *

Still, that didn't stop them from raiding the library. Kyo was halfway in an Ancient Runes book before Dumbledore was alerted to the fact that they were forced to take the Knight Bus to get to the school. So he went to find out why and nearly got his head bitten off by an irate Kyo. Harry watched the exchange from behind a book he came across, amused.

Later Kyo looked at the book Harry found, and realized it belonged to him. It was written by the Marauders after all.

So he took it with him to the kitchens for a snack. This is where he met his first house elf. Kyo was the one to show him where it was and how to get in. He then asked the house elves something odd...that Harry filed for blackmail material later.

He honestly had no idea Kyo despised leeks.

Soon they were sitting patiently waiting for the other students to get there. Kyo was so bored he went to help Hagrid with something...and shocked the man when he proved he could see the invisible horses which pulled the carriages.

After which he returned to the castle and took a light nap for an hour. Harry kicked him playfully when the door opened to admit the returning students.

Kyo grinned at Hermione and wondered whether Dobby had locked Ron out of the pillar like last time. They had arrived too early to catch the Weaslys, so it was a toss up whether Ron had to take the car again.

At least until Kyo heard the distinct sound of something crashing into the Whomping Willow. McGonagall heard it as well, and scowled. Alas, she couldn't leave the first years hanging. So Snape went to deal with it for her.

As soon as the first years were sorted, she was quick to head to Snape's office. The look on her face when she returned could have curdled milk. Snape, on the other hand, looked a little too pleased about something.

"What was that about?"

Kyo made a show of looking up and down the table. When he failed to see Ron, he asked the twins where their youngest brother was.

"We thought he was with you two on the train," said Fred.

"We had to take the Knight Bus to get here. Something blocked the pillar when we went to go through."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"You don't think he's stupid enough to..."

"I don't know Fred. Ron's never been _that_ bright to begin with..."

"I don't know if this helps, but I definitely heard something crash into the Whomping Willow as McGonagall was sorting the firsties," said Kyo trying not to grin.

The two looked at each other, and grinned evilly.

"Sounds like Ron was dumb enough to take the car..." they said in unison.

"Well, I think the most he would get is a detention, because the point counters won't be turned on until morning," said Kyo with a smirk.

"Oh?" said Fred.

"I never knew that," said George.

"I read in a book somewhere that the counters are automatically turned on the first morning. Apparently one of the previous headmasters thought that students couldn't _possibly_ cause troubles during the first night back."

The positively _evil_ looks the twins shared was enough to send a premonition of doom down Percy's spine.

"Tell you what. Harry and I will be your alibis if we get to help."

The twins struck a deal.

"So who should we hit first?"

"How about that pompous moron Lockhart? Ron is probably smarter than he is," said Kyo innocently.

The twins gave the new DADA a look. Then looked back at Kyo.

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you guys even _read_ his books? Half the time lines are wrong, and in some of them he claims to be in one village and in another _on the same day_. And I know for a fact there isn't a hex to turn a werewolf back into a human."

"So...it's free-for-all on Lockhart?" asked Lee Jordan.

"If you can prank him, I really doubt he'll even bother with a detention."

The twins looked positively evil when he said that. Hermione on the other hand was glaring at him full force.

"Why on earth would you set the twins on him?" she demanded.

"Hermione, reread his books and then look up the incidents in question. Gilderoy Lockhart is nothing more than an errant fraud with good teeth. And by the way, my magical guardian is a werewolf, and he has never _heard_ of a hex that can reverse the lycanthropy condition."

Hermione accepted his challenge, eager to prove him wrong. She simply refused to believe that Lockhart had lied while writing the books.

She would have to learn the hard way that not everything printed in the Magical communities was truth.

* * *

Kyo stretched, and wasn't surprised to hear that Ron had been stupid enough to take his father's enchanted car.

It didn't take long for him to groan in horror. Double potions, DADA and Herbology.

The only class that didn't give him headaches was herbology!

Kyo promptly grabbed his Potions text and a book on actual defense magic used by Aurors. Harry took the hint and did the same.

Anyone who was unlucky enough to have the twins set on them had to be bad.

Ten minutes into Defense, Harry found exactly why Kyo disliked the man.

He was a complete and utter narcissist. He could care less about teaching them Defense and seemed totally dedicated to promoting himself.

One look at the test the man gave, and Kyo had immediately transfigured his into a paper dragon which he set on Draco with a grin.

Draco took the hint, and soon every boy in the class had either turned their test into paper airplane or used their magic to turn it into a creature. For once, the Slytherin and Gryffindor boys were in complete agreement.

Lockhart frowned, but did nothing to stop it.

That alone spoke volumes of his teaching ability. Even Hermione was frowning at the fact he did nothing, but she still believed he would shape up eventually.

Kyo knew better. The man was willing to endanger children just to become famous. He had to be taken down as soon as possible.

* * *

Harry looked at the mandrake with something akin to horror. He loved plants as much as Neville did...but even this was beyond his ability to deal with.

Kyo on the other hand, took it in stride and began replanting the mandrakes without batting an eye. Harry took the hint, and copied Kyo.

They spent the rest of the day comparing prank ideas with the twins, who were positively gleeful to find out how bad a teacher Lockhart was.

Anyone who didn't even bother to deduct points from unruly second years made prime pranking material! He was the perfect test subject.


End file.
